THE NEXT GENERATION
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Chap 2 up!/"A-Aku ingin hidup bersama Menma!"/ Shinachiku, bocah alien yang mengaku dari planet Konoha, tiba-tiba datang dan melamar Menma. Heh, orangtua mana yang mau anaknya dilamar oleh alien! Apalagi Menma adalah anak perawan satu-satunya Sasuke dan Naruto./Generasi Homo kita; ShinachikuMenma! MPreg, SasuNaru!/I'm back bebeh!/RnR? ;)/
1. Chapter 1

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Langkah kaki pemuda bersurai pirang itu begitu cepat, menyelinap dibalik pohon-pohon besar lalu berhenti dibalik pohon besar. Mata emeraldnya memantau keadaan, ditangan sang pemuda terdapat shuriken yang siap ia lempar jika mendapati sosok musuh yang tengah mengejarnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, dikejar oleh ninja suruhan musuh ayahnya membuat ia harus berpikir cepat bagaimana untuk lari dari keadaan ini. Dan pula—ia tak mungkin mengirim kegabunshinnya menuju sang ayah yang tengah berada di Suna. Sejenak—ia mengingat sosok ibunya yang selalu melindungi ia—

SRAK—

TRANG!

Si pirang bergerak cepat, ia mengelak dari katana yang dilayangkan padanya dan menghalau katana itu hanya dengan sebuah kunai.

"Uzumaki Shinachiku.. Kau akan bernasib seperti ibumu—

"Jangan berbangga dulu—orang aneh."

Shinachiku menghentakkan kakinya, retakan besar ditanah itu membuat lubang besar yang membuat musuh berkostum ala ninja pro itu terjatuh kedalam. Pohon-pohon yang ada disekitarnya pun ikut tumbang dan menutupi lubang besar nan dalam yang telah memperangkap ninja tersebut.

"Jangan menganggap remeh aku, sialan!" Ia menyeringai senang.

Tak ingin ditemukan oleh ninja lain—ia pun berlari kembali menuju hutan terlarang lebih dalam. Musuh-musuh yang mengejarnya datang dari arah berlawanan darinya—ia pun mengambil jalan lain tanpa pikir panjang. Hingga akhirnya ia berada di pinggir jurang.

"Kau tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi, Shinachiku." Seorang ninja menyeringai dibalik penutup wajahnya. "Hidupmu berakhir disini."

"Sial." Rutuk si pemuda. Jika mundur selangkah saja, ia akan jatuh kedalam jurang. Dan jika dia tetap diam, sama saja dia memberikan nyawanya secara gratis pada orang-orang sialan itu.

Tangan Shinachiku yang terkepal kuat perlahan melemas. Ia menggerakan tangannya, memasukkan tangannya kedalan saku celana belakangnya lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan.

"Hei.."

Shinachiku menggigit jempolnya hingga terluka, darah yang mengalir dari jempolnya membuat mata ninja itu memincing tajam.

"—sampaikan salamku pada pemimpin kalian."

Gulungan yang ia ambil terbuka lebar dihadapannya.

"Dasar wanita jalang!"

—BOOF!

Darah yang ia goreskan digulungan segel itu membuat ia hilang tanpa jejak.

.

#

.

 **THE NEXT GENERATION**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi/BL/Shounen-Ai, Semi-AU, Mpreg, Typo(s), Bahasa sesuka hati author dan lainnya...

Note: Ryuu memakai Shinachiku yang mungkin sebagian tau kalau chara ini adalah buatan dari fans berat NaruSaku atau yang dibuat oleh Dattbae karna kekecewaan mereka tentang ending cerita tersebut. Tidak ingin membuat war atau hal-hal negatif lainnya, Ryuu hanya meminjam chara ini untuk satu cerita(atau mungkin nanti bisa berlanjut)yang awalnya Ryuu hanya terpukau oleh Shinachiku buatan hallsth-eien, yang sumpah ganteng. Dan Ryuu mencoba membandingkannya dengan Menma dari Road to Ninja yang Ryuu dan fans SasuNaru lainnya menganggap bahwa ia adalah anak dari pasangan terhumu kita ini :3  
Dan bukannya membandingkan—Ryuu malah jatuh cinta dengan aura dua character tersebut hingga membuat Ryuu berfantasi jika saja dua anak dari beda pairing ini bertemu dan jatuh cinta.  
Dan semoga...

Ini memuaskan.

.

#

.

BOOF!

"HUWAAAA!"

—BRUK!

Kemunculan seseorang dari langit yang membuat Menma membelalak, tak memberi kesempatan ia untuk melangkah barang sejenak untuk menghindarinya.

Alhasil, Menma tertimpa tubuh yang agak lebih besar darinya hingga membuat ia jatuh tertelungkup dengan si pirang duduk dipunggungnya.

"Ah.. Yokatta.. pendaratan yang bagus."

"Bagus apanya?! PERGI DARI PUNGGUNGKU, SIALAN!"

Shinachiku tersadar telah menduduki seseorang, ia pun beranjak dari punggung pemuda berambut hitam yang kini duduk sambil mengelus belakangnya.

"Che.. Sialan!" rutuknya kesal. Ia pun lalu beranjak dan memberesi barang-barangnya yang buyar dijalan. Tak perduli tatapan heran dari si pirang yang menatapnya.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang bawaannya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, pemuda yang memakai gakuran hitam setingkat menengah pertama itu pun berdiri.

Mengabaikan uluran tangan dari si pirang.

"Hei.. Aku minta maaf." Ujar si pirang, Menma mengabaikannya dan pergi begitu saja. Tak ingin memiliki rasa bersalah, Shinachiku pun menyusulnya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan si raven. "Hei.. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendarat dipunggung orang." Shinachiku tersenyum tak enak, ia lalu menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu.. Aku ada dimana?" tanyanya, ia berhenti dan memutar, memandangi suasana yang sangat asing baginya.

"Kau ada di Tokyo, tuan pirang."

"Tokyo?" Menma berjalan pergi, Shinachiku menahannya. "Hei, Tokyo itu dimana?"

"Di Jepang."

"Jepang itu apa?"

"Negara yang sedang kau pijak, pirang."

"..."

"Lepaskan aku. Aku harus pulang."

Shinachiku terpaksa menuruti. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Menma dan membiarkan si raven itu pergi.

Namun, belum beberapa langkah jauh dari Shinachiku—Menma berhenti melangkah ketika sebuah rombongan yang memakai gakuran sama dengannya menyeringai senang menatapnya.

Lantas Menma berbalik dan berlari.

"Hei—!"

Shinachiku terheran melihat Menma tiba-tiba berlari, ia pun mengikuti Menma berlari. Menoleh kebelakang, Shinachiku menatap heran rombongan yang mengejar mereka. Merasa jika si raven dalam bahaya—Shinachiku berinisiatif mengangkat Menma ala putri dan melompat keatas atap rumah orang dan meloncatinya hingga jarak mereka dengan rombongan itu jauh.

Meloncat turun kebawah bukit, Shina berhenti dibawah pohon besar dan menurunkan Menma yang tadi sempat tak bernafas ketika digendong ala putri oleh Shinachiku.

"A—Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?!" Menma menunjukkan raut ketakutannya, ia melangkah mundur. "K—Kau tak mungkin bisa meloncat keatap rumah orang dengan mudahnya begitu saja! Ka—Kau ini apa?!"

Shina menunjukkan raut wajah aneh, "Tentu aku manusia. Sama denganmu."

"Ka—Kau pasti alien! Kau alien!"

"Aku manusia." Dia menghela nafas, "Ah sudahlah! Pokoknya kita imbang! Kau menyelamatiku dari pendaratan keras, dan aku menyelamatkanmu dari orang-orang aneh itu!"

Menma tak bersuara, mata birunya menatap lurus pada wajah Shinachiku yang tampak lelah.

"Apa liat-liat?!"

"Kau alien."

"AKU INI MANUSIA-TTEBAYO!"

xXXXx

"Jadi namamu siapa?"

"Sinbakiku."

"Telan dulu mie mu, alien."

Slurp. "Namaku, Shinachiku. Uzumaki Shinachiku."

"Oh.. Klan Uzumaki." Menma menyumpit mie ramennya dan memakannya teratur. Tak seperti Shinachiku yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada sang ibu. "Kalau begitu, kau kenal dengan Kyuubi pastinya."

"Tentu. Rubah besar yang ada ditubuh ayah."

"Ya.. Rubah besar yang jelek."

"U-um.." slurp. "Aku pernah menemuinya sekali, dia besar, bergigi tajam dan matanya merah. Dan nafasnya bau."

Menma memandang si pirang yang selesai makan mienya. "Kau—apa kau sebegitu bencinya dengan Kyuubi? Seperti ku?"

"Tidak." Shina menatap Menma, "Aku tidak membencinya. Malah aku berterimakasih pada dia yang telah membantu ayah menyelematkan Konoha."

"Konoha?"

"Ya.. Dan karna itulah Ayahku diangkat menjadi Hokage."

"Hokage?" Menma menggelengkan kepala lalu memakan mienya kembali, "Kau benar-benar alien ternyata."

"Aku ini manusia." Ia memangku wajah diatas meja dengan sebelah tangannya, "Hahh.. Kau tau? Kau belum mengenalkan dirimu."

"Aku Menma. Uchiha Menma."

"Wow.. Klan pemilik sharingan ternyata. Oh ya.. Kau pasti mengenal Sasuke-Teme, dia itu sahabat ayahku yang paling brengsek. Kau tau? Dia membiarkan ayahku berkerja sendirian ketika banyak dokumen yang harus ia tandatangani. Dan dia? Si Sasuke brengsek itu malah pulang meninggalkan ayahku sendirian sampai pagi." Dia mendecak kesal, "Benar-benar brengsek." Ia melirik Menma.

Menma yang mendengarkannya dengan seksama langsung memincingkan matanya pada si pemilik emerald. "Kau yang brengsek, alien." Menma meminum segelas air putih disebelah mangkoknya. "Menghina ayahku? Kau lancang sekali brengsek."

Menma menaruh dua lembar uang lalu berdiri, meninggalkan Shinachiku yang terpaku.

"He—Hei—Tunggu!" Shina mencoba mengejarnya, "Kau bilang apa? Hei! Apa benar ayahmu, Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Menma terus berjalan, ia menaikan tali ranselnya yang turun dan mempercepat jalan.

"Harusnya aku tidak bergaul dengan orang-orang aneh sepertinya." Gumam si raven kesal, ia mempercepat langkah ketika Shinachiku mendekati ia.

"Hei, Menma! Hei! Aku ingin bertanya sebentar saja!"

Shinachiku berhasil menyusul Menma, tapi si raven tak ingin bicara dengannya lalu berlari.

"OI!"

Lari Menma cukup cepat, tapi Shinachiku yang sebagai akan mendapat gelar jounin sedikit lagi itu—tentu bisa mengejarnya.

Tak ingin si raven lari—Shinachiku membantingnya ke tembok dan mengurungnya diantara dua tangan. Keuntungan memiliki tinggi beberapa senti darinya membuat Shinachiku menang. Menma tak berkutik.

"Apa benar Uchiha Sasuke adalah ayahmu? Bagaimana bisa? Sasuke tidak pernah menikah!"

"Kau tak tau apa-apa! Jadi menyingkir dariku!" Menma mendorong Shina cukup kuat hingga ia terdorong, tapi sebelum Menma lari, pergelangan tangannya telah digenggam erat oleh Shinachiku.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Menma. Aku tidak tau aku ada dimana. Kau orang yang pertama aku temui, jadi tolonglah aku."

Luluh dengan tatapan emerald yang membuat Menma tak berkutik—si raven akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ceritakan tentangmu." Pintanya kalem.

Melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Menma, Shina pun bercerita. "Saat itu, aku mau pergi menemui salah satu orang yang dipercayai oleh ayahku. Dan ketika dijalan, aku diserang oleh ninja bayaran keluarga Hyuuga, aku sempat bertarung dengan mereka hingga akhirnya aku terjebak dipinggir jurang. Tak punya pilihan lain, aku menggunakan gulungan segel yang aku tulis ulang dari ruang rahasia dikantor hokage. Dan ketika aku memakainya, aku tau-tau ada disini." Matanya beratatapan dengan safir Menma, "Bertemu denganmu."

Mendengarkan seksama cerita orang asing dihadapannya, entah kenapa membuat Menma merasa iba dan ingin menolongnya.

"Terserah. Jika kau mau kau ikut denganku pulang. Akan ku jelaskan pada orangtuaku." Menma membalikkan badan, ia berjalan lalu berhenti saat mengetahui kalau Shinachiku tak mengikutinya, "Kau tau? Ibuku paling benci jika aku terlambat pulang makan malam. Jadi cepat lah!" Shina berjalan cepat dan akhirnya beriringan dengan Menma.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rupa Sasuke didunia mu. Apa seaneh Sasuke-Teme rival ayahku."

"Entahlah. Tapi yang terpenting kau jangan berkicau hal aneh tentang orangtua ku. Atau kau ku tendang keluar."

"Osh~"

xXXXx

Ceklek—

"Tadaima.."

"Menma, cuci tanganmu, ganti bajumu dan cepat ke ruang makan!" perintah dari suara cempreng yang dikenal Shinachiku membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

Mengikuti langkah Menma, Shina dibawa si raven menuju wastafel didalam kamar mandi. Mereka melewati ruang makan, dan Shinachiku sempat mengintip ruang makan. Sayang, wajah kedua orangtua Menma tak terlihat. Satu karna koran, satu lagi karna sedang memunggunginya.

"Cepat cuci tanganmu dan ikut aku kekamar."

"Oke."

Setelah memastikan tangannya bersih dari sabun dan air, Shina lalu kembali mengikuti Menma. Ia pun kembali melewati ruang makan, dan ia pun juga mengintip—tapi sayang masih tak terlihat. Berbelok kearah kiri, Shina mengikuti Menma yang naik tangga menuju lantai dua.

Langkah kaki yang cukup bersuara membuat tersadar orang rumah.

"Menma, kau membawa temanmu?" suara cempreng itu mengalihkan pandangan Shina, tapi Menma menariknya kedalam kamar.

"Ya." Dan pintu tertutup.

"Wow.." Shina berdecak kagum, kamar Menma yang ia masuki begitu rapi. Tak seperti kamarnya. "Apa benar kau ini anak laki-laki? Kamarmu bersih sekali." Ia memandangi sekeliling kamar Menma.

"Jika aku tak membersihkannya, ayahku akan menghukumku. Daripada aku harus melakukan hukumannya yang menyusahkan, lebih baik aku merapikannya setiap hari." Menma membuka bajunya.

"Anak bakti." Mata emerald Shina berhenti pada tubuh putih Menma.

"Oi." Menma memanggilnya, punggung yang telah berbalut kaos biru polos itu kini telah berada diambang pintu. "Cepat ikuti aku."

Menuruni anak tangga, Shinachiku terus mengikuti arah Menma berjalan. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun masuk keruang makan dan duduk berdampingan.

Duduk manis disebelah teman barunya, Shina memasang wajah dengan senyum lebar. Di hadapannya, sebuah koran menghalangi Shinachiku dari sang kepala keluarga dirumah itu. Walau begitu, ia tetap tersenyum.

Tak lama menunggu, koran itu turun—akhirnya terlihatlah wajah sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

Muda. Tampan.

"Sasuke-Teme." Gumamnya tak menyangka.

Dihadapan Shinachiku, pria 30an itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah datar. Rahang tegasnya menunjukkan bahwa ia yang harus disegani dirumah ini.

Shinachiku meneguk ludah.

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia akan menelan ludah jika ditatap oleh Sasuke rival ayahnya seperti itu.

"Tou-san.. Kenalkan, ini adalah temanku. Shinachiku." Ujar Menma, ia melirik Shinachiku yang menggangguk hormat dan Sasuke yang 'Hn' saja.

"Hajimemashite.. Uzumaki Shinachiku, desu."

"Uzumaki?" ujar suara yang berasal dari dapur—pirang yang tadi menjadi hiasan didapur sana kini telah berbalik badan dan menunjukkan wajahnya. "Aku sudah lama tidak mendapat tamu Uzumaki sejak dua tahun lalu." Ujarnya dengan senyuman.

Shinachiku terpaku ditempat.

"Kaa-san, kenalkan ini temanku." Menma menatap wajah ibunya yang sumringah.

"Che.. Kau harusnya memanggil ku 'papa', Menma. Seperti yang aku bilang sebelum-sebelumnya." Orang itu mendekat ke meja makan, menaruh lauk dan sayuran.

"Untuk apa aku memanggilmu, 'papa'. Kau yang melahirkan ku. Kau ibuku walau kau laki-laki."

BUK!

Satu pukulan mendarat dikepala raven Menma, Shina masih terpaku dibuatnya hingga tak bisa berbicara.

Dengan senyum lebar, si pirang lainnya disana mendekati wajah Menma dan mengintimidasinya. "Kau tak ingin tinggal dirumah Kakashi-sensei lagi, bukan?"

Menma bergidik dan melambaikan bendera putih.

"Baiklah.." ia melepaskan apron ditubuhnya lalu duduk berdampingan disamping Sasuke. "Selamat datang dirumah kami, Shinachiku-kun. Kau mungkin aneh melihat kami, tapi tolong terima saja ya?" Shinachiku tak merespon. Ia melihat si pirang yang selalu ia banggakan itu menuangkan nasi kedalam mangkok dan memberikannya pada Sasuke, Menma lalu dirinya. Tangan tannya dengan cekatan melakukan hal-hal yang dulu mendiang ibunya lakukan.

"Kaa-san.. Kau tau aku tak suka brokoli—

"Makan saja."

Dan ketika seluruhnya menikmati makan malam, Shina sendiri yang masih diam memandangi si pirang.

"Shina.. Cepat makan." Menma menyenggol lengannya, menyadarkan ia dari keterkejutan.

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah melalulalang dipikirannya akan ia tanyakan nanti setelah makan.

.

.

Piring-piring dan mangkok itu tak lagi berisi, sumpit dan sendok juga terletak disamping mangkok nasi mereka. Mempertandakan telah selesainya acara makan malam mereka kali ini.

"Shinachiku-kun, sepertinya kau punya banyak pertanyaan untuk kami." Sang kepala keluarga bersuara lebih dulu, membuat dua pasang mata lainnya memandang ia yang masih diam menatapi si pirang berkulit tan yang kini tersenyum tak enak padanya. "Kau bisa tanyakan pada kami."

"Kalian menikah?"

"Ya. Belasan tahun lalu." Si pirang itu menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Kalian saling mencintai?"

"Tentu." Kepala keluarga Uchiha yang menjawabnya.

"Si—Siapa yang menjadi ibunya Menma?"

"Aku." Si pirang mengangkat tangan, "Kau bisa mendengarnya dari panggilan Menma untukku."

"Ka—Kau benar-benar mengandung Menma dulu?"

"Tentu.."

"Da—Dan melahirkannya?"

"Ya..dengan operasi sih."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya bisa saja.." si pirang mulai risih dengan pertanyaan Shinachiku. Ia pun memutar bola matanya, bosan dengan pertanyaan pasaran itu.

"Ka—Kau seorang ibu.. Yang mengandung Menma—menikah dengan Sasuke-Teme.. Rivalmu.. Bagaimana bisa?" wajah Shina begitu emosi. "BAGAIMANA BISA, AYAH YANG AKU BANGGAKAN MEMERANKAN PERAN WANITA DIPERMAINAN RUMAH-RUMAHAN INI?!"

Seluruh memandangnya heran.

"Ka—Kau Uzumaki Naruto! Kau ayahku!" ia yang berdiri menunjuk lancang Naruto si pirang yang kini mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau adalah Hokage ke-7! Kau ayahku! Bagaimana bisa—ini aneh! Dunia ini aneh!"

Dan tanpa perkataan lagi..

Ia pergi begitu saja.

Membuat Menma merespon dengan wajah rengutnya begitu mengerikan.

xXXXx

Pagi hari..

Menma yang selalu pergi lebih pagi ke sekolah dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang duduk memeluk lutut didepan rumahnya. Shinachiku semalaman diluar sana ternyata.

Tak memperdulikan tatapan Shinachiku, Menma tetap berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Dan seperti dugaannya, Shina akan mengikutinya dan menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sekolah. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, alien? Ku kira kau akan kembali ke planetmu."

"Jika maksudmu ke sekolah itu ke akademi, aku ingin kau bolos."

Safir Menma menatap tajam emerald yang memandangnya lurus. "Bukan hak mu memerintahku." Menma ingin pergi, tapi Shina menahannya. "Lepas."

"Aku minta maaf tentang semalam. Aku hanya terkejut jika rupa ayah—ibumu maksudku, sangat serupa dengan wajah ayahku. Dan juga wajah ayahmu.. sangat mirip dengan wajah rival ayahku, Sasuke." Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Menma. "Ku rasa kau benar, aku mungkin berasal dari planet lain atau apalah.. hingga bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ku kenal namun takdirnya tak seperti takdir orang-orang yang ada dikehidupanku."

Hening..

Menma menatapnya datar dan Shinachiku sejenak berpikir keras. Hingga—

"Orang-orang yang ku kenal namun berbeda takdir... Menma!" kedua tangan itu digenggam erat oleh Shina, wajah mereka bahkan berdekatan hingga Menma merona. "Kau bisa beritahu aku dimana Haruno Sakura?! Aku mohon padamu! Temui aku dengan wanita bernama Haruno Sakura, Menma!"

Terhipnotis tatapan emerald orang yang menggenggam erat tangannya—Menma mengangguk tanpa sadar.

xXXXx

Mereka berada disebuah gedung besar, didalamnya terdapat ratusan rak buku dan puluhan unit komputer. Dan mereka berada disalah satu meja komputer disana.

Menma membuka sebuah situs data pendudukan Jepang. Mengetikan semua nama dikolom 'search' tersebut dan menunggu hasil carian yang memakan waktu beberapa saat.

TRING!

Suara dari speaker itu membuat senyum Menma dan Shina mengembang lebar.

Haruno Sakura

Alamat pemilik nama tersebut pun segera mereka catat ke selembar kertas.

Tak hanya mencatat, mereka pun ternyata juga mencari keberadaan pemilik nama tersebut. Seperti sekarang, mereka berdiri berdampingan distasiun kereta api, menuggu kereta api yang akan mengantarkan mereka kota Kitagawa. Ke alamat tersebut.

Dan ketika kereta api itu datang, mereka langsung masuk dan berdiri diantara penghuni kereta api lainnya. Menma dan Shina berbincang ringan. Shinachiku yang semalam tampak shock pun kini sudah kalem kembali. Mungkin karna nama orang yang tengah ia genggam tersebut, membuat mood Shina naik.

Beberapa menit berdiri lalu duduk ketika mendapat bangku kosong—perjalan mereka menuju Kitagawa pun akhirnya tersampaikan.

Shinachiku yang tak sabar menemui orang bernama Haruno Sakura itu pun segera berlari keluar gerbong kereta hingga Menma sempat kehilangannya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian genggaman tangan erat Shina membuat ia tak lagi kehilangan si pirang yang tampaknya sangat senang sekali hari itu.

Berjalan cukup jauh, berkeliling-keliling menanyakan alamat diselembar kertas, bolak-balik ketempat yang sama, tersesat sementara hingga kembali ke jalan yang benar—akhirnya mereka makin dekat dengan pemilik nama tersebut.

Hingga sore menjelang, mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah apartemen sederhana di utara Kitagawa. Bertanya pada salah satu penghuni apartemen—mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah pintu bercat coklat tua.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Shinachiku berdegup kencang menunggu saat-saat itu.

Akhirnya.. Untuk kedua kalinya—ia bisa kembali melihat wajah sang ibu yang telah meninggal ketika ia masih kecil dulu.

Menunggu beberapa saat ketika menekan bel apartemen itu—akhirnya pintu coklat dihadapan mereka terbuka. Menampakkan seorang wanita dewasa yang memandang heran mereka.

"Kalian mencari siapa?"

Menma membuka mulut, tapi Shinachiku mengatakannya lebih dulu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Haruno Sakura!"

Wajah ibu itu tampak ragu sebentar memandang mereka yang adalah remaja belasan tahun—tapi setelahnya ia pun menghela nafas dan memanggil nama itu.

"Sakura, ada yang mencarimu."

Sosok bersurai pink dari jauh membuat senyum Shina melebar—akhirnya—akhirnya—ia akan bertemu ibunya kembali.

"Siapa, kaa-chan? Ne.. Kaa-chan.. Siapa kakak-kakak itu?"

Hanya sedetik, harapan itu tiba-tiba hancur seketika.

Orang yang mereka cari, pemilik nama yang ingin mereka temui. Ternyata—

Hanya seorang bocah perempuan berusia 8 tahun.

Senyum Shinachiku runtuh seketika. Dan ia meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

"Maaf.. Kami salah menemui orang yang kami cari." Menma menunduk minta maaf, lalu berlari mengejar Shina yang kabur duluan.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari Shinachiku, Menma akhirnya menemukan 'alien' itu disebuah taman dan ia duduk dibangku yang ada disana. Ia tampak begitu frustasi.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata untuk membujuknya—Menma langsung duduk disebelah Shina yang hanya meliriknya sejenak saja.

"Menma.. Apa rasanya mempunyai seorang ibu dengan wujud laki-laki?" ia bertanya tanpa sebab, dan Menma hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan datar sebelum menjawabnya.

"Entahlah.. Jika kubandingkan dengan para wanita yang menjadi ibu teman-temanku, kurasa sama saja. Kaa-san selalu membuatku bekal, memarahi ku jika ku berbuat salah, mengajarkan ku sesuatu yang tak ku mengerti, menjawab setiap pertanyaanku." Jawabnya, safir Menma menatap Shinachiku.

"Pasti menyenangkan mempunyai orangtua lengkap." Gumam Shinachiku, emeraldnya memandang jauh kedepan.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada orangtuamu?" Shina menghela nafas, "Kau tak perlu membicarakannya jika kau tak mau."

"...ibuku meninggal. Uzumaki Sakura..." ia melirik Menma, "Atau sebelumnya bernama Haruno Sakura." Menma menampakkan wajah bingungnya, "Didunia ku—yang kau sebut planet lain—ayahku Uzumaki Naruto menikah dengan Haruno Sakura." Mata Menma melebar, "Ayah ku seorang pemimpin desa, disebut Hokage. Dan semenjak ia diangkat menjadi Hokage, orang-orang mulai mengincar ayahku. Dan ketika aku berusia 7 tahun—orang-orang itu menyerang rumahku, dan didepan mataku sendiri..." bahu Shinachiku bergetar, tangannya bertaut mengepal, menunjukkan kebencian dan juga kesakitan, "—ibuku meninggal. Hanya karna untuk melindungiku."

Menma tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, pikirannya kosong—ia hanya berfokus pada wajah Shinachiku yang menahan rasa sakit. Tanpa ia sadari, Menma menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap pipi Shina yang telah dijatuhi airmata. Shinachiku yang mendapat perlakuan itu pun menoleh menatap Menma. Wajah jutek Menma yang biasanya dilihat Shina kini berubah lembut, raut wajah yang membuat Shina mengingat bagaimana sang ibu mempertaruhkan nyawa untuknya.

"Hiduplah disini... Bersamaku."

Jantung Shina berdetak cepat.

xXXXx

Menma hanya bisa tertunduk ketika ia masuk kedalam rumah, kedua orangtuanya telah menunggu. Wajah keduanya tak ada yang bersahabat.

"Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, Uchiha Menma." Naruto menatap anaknya, mencoba mengintimidasi. Walau setengah hati. "Dan... kau kembali kerumah dengan temanmu lagi?"

"Tou-chan aku bisa jelaskan—

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'tou-chan', bocah?" Sasuke bersuara. Nada sinisnya langsung membuat Shinachiku bergidik dan mundur selangkah. "Kau sudah bawa kemana anakku, hn?"

Shinachiku tertawa miris, posisinya saat ini seperti tersangka yang baru ketahuan melarikan anak gadis orang. Oh, Menma andai kau benar-benar seorang gadis—kau akan kubawa lari ke dunia ku!

Pikiran Shinachiku yang sudah kemana-mana dan tak akan membantu posisinya membuat Menma akhirnya mengambil tindakan. "Bisa aku bicara dengan kalian?" katanya.

Dan kedua orangtuanya pun mengangguk.

Kini mereka duduk dimeja makan, Menma berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Shinachiku berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Shinachiku, kau bisa mulai." Menma menyenggol lengan Shina dan langsung direspon oleh si pirang dengan gugup.

"Na-Nama ku, Uzumaki Shinachiku. Aku berasal dari Konoha. Ayahku seorang Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto dan ibuku Haruno Sakura."

"Apa?" Naruto mengatakan dengan kening yang mengernyit dalam, sedangkan Sasuke diam memperhatikan bocah yang kini makin gugup.

"Na-Na-Nama ku Shinachiku. Ayahku Uzumaki Naruto da-dan ibuku Uzumaki Sakura. A-Aku anak tunggal Hokage ke-7 di Konoha.."

"Hah?!"

"Tunggu, namamu siapa? Tadi kau bilang apa?" desakan Sasuke dan Naruto yang bingung akhirnya membuat Shinachiku meledak dengan kegugupannya.

"NAMAKU SHINACHIKU! ANAK TUNGGAL HOKAGE KE-7 UZUMAKI NARUTO DAN HARUNO SAKURA-TTEBAYO!"

"Kau dengarkan, DOBE?! Katakan padaku! Apa kau pernah menikah sebelumnya?!"

"A-Apa kau gila?! Aku bahkan harus menghabiskan umur ke-17 ku untuk menikah dengamu, TEME!"

"Benar juga.." hening, Sasuke mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya yang tadi sempat dikendalikan emosi. Dengan menghela nafas ia pun kembali bertanya, "Jadi apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini?"

"A-Aku ingin hidup bersama Menma!"

"HAH?!"

Keadaan diruang makan itu tak bisa dikendalikan lagi...

"OI! ALIEN!"

"A-ANO MAKSUDKU AKU MEMPERTARUHKAN NYAWAKU HANYA UNTUK MENMA!"

"SHINA! A-AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"OH, TUHAN! MENMA KECILKU BARU SAJA DILAMAR LAKI-LAKI LAIN! AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?!"

"A-A-Apa? DOBE, APA MAKSUD ANAK INI?!" Sasuke kalap, ia menarik Shinachiku dan mengangkatnya hingga remaja pirang itu merasa tercekik, "AKU MENOLAK LAMARANMU, BOCAH!"

"ARGH! TOU-SAN, KAA-SAN! MAKSUDNYA BUKAN BEGITU!"

Menma tau kalau ini akan berbuntut panjang.

xXXXx

BRAK!—"Hokage-sama!"

Naruto yang sedang fokus dengan dokumen didepannya, mendongak menatap para jounin yang berwajah pucat. "Ada apa?"

"Shi-Shinachiku-san!" pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang mencoba mengatur nafas, "Ditangkap oleh ninja bayaran keluarga Hyuuga!"

Satu kalimat itu cukup untuk Naruto melampiaskan emosinya dengan menghancurkan meja.

"PANGGIL SASUKE KEMBALI!"

.

.

 **ーつづくー**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Tenang, bakal apdet sampe komplit kok :3 udah selesai diketik kok seluruh chapternya :D

Oh ya, Naruto didunia Menma pakai marga Namikaze :3

Dan—seperti biasa, saya gak ahli buat judul :" jadi kalo judul ama isi ga nyambung, mohon dimaklumi :"

Sampai jumpa :3

/Ryuuki Ukara /11 September 2015/


	2. Chapter 2

Shinachiku duduk diatas sebuah pohon tinggi dilingkungan sekolah Menma. Ia sudah berada didunia Menma hampir seminggu. Orangtua Menma sudah tau darimana ia berasal dan bagaimana ceitanya. Walau sepertinya tidak percaya—namun mereka mencoba mempercayainya saat Menma mencoba meyakinkan mereka untuk membiarkan ia tinggal dirumah mereka sementara sampai ia tau bagaimana cara untuk pulang kedunianya.

Remaja pirang dengan mata emerald itu memandang Menma ketika si raven itu keluar dari gedung sekolah dan menuju kebawah pohon tempat ia bersembunyi. Oh ya, dia sudah melakukan aktivitas ini sejak ia tau kalau Menma menjadi incaran para anak nakal. Namun, Shina belum tau alasan kenapa anak-anak itu mengganggu Menma. Dan setiap ingin menolong si raven, Menma selalu melarangnya dan mengatakan 'kalau ia bisa menghadapi ini'.

"Shina!" remaja pirang itu menatap kebawah, Menma mengangkat bento yang ia bawa dirumah.

Melompat kebawah, Shina tak sengaja tergelincir saat pendaratan dan akhirnya sukses menubruk Menma hingga keduanya jatuh. Menma terbaring dengan memegangi hidungnya karna Shinachiku membenturkan kepalanya ke hidung Menma tanpa sengaja. Sedang pelakunya sendiri kini berbaring diatas dada Menma sambil memegang keningnya yang nyeri.

"Aku benar-benar mengirim mayatmu ke duniamu, alien!" Menma meringis, jika saja ia tidak punya gen Uchiha dan Namikaze, ia yakin dengan benturan tadi hidungnya akan patah.

"Gomen!" Shinachiku mendongak dan mencoba berdiri dari posisinya, tapi melihat Menma yang juga memandangnya—ia merasa waktu berhenti.

Angin berhembus membelai mereka yang belum tersadar dari keterpukauan mereka masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya mereka serentak menoleh kearah suara jepretan foto seseorang.

"Aku mendapat foto romantismu, Menma~"

Tunggal Uchiha itu memincing tajam menatap musuhnya yang tersenyum lebar, "Sai.."

"Sai? Sai-jiisan?"

.

#

.

 **THE NEXT GENERATION**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi/BL/Shounen-Ai, Semi-AU, Mpreg, Typo(s), Bahasa sesuka hati author dan lainnya...

.

#

.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku secepatnya?!" Hokage mencoba menahan emosinya, tapi mengingat jika sang anak ditahan oleh keluarga Hyuuga membuat Naruto tak bisa berpikir jernih. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki kini terancam, "Cepat katakan padaku!"

"Ka-Kami minta maaf, Hokage-sama. Se-Sebenarnya kami mencoba mencari lebih dahulu keberadaan Shinachiku-sama, ta-tapi nihil. Da-Dan saksi mengatakan kalau terakhir ia lihat ka-kalau Shinachiku-sama sedang dikejar oleh ninja Hyuuga hingga bersembunyi dihutan terlarang." Penjelasan ninja yang ditugaskan Naruto untuk mengawasi Shinachiku tidak membuat kemarahannya mereda.

"Lalu untuk apa aku menugaskan kalian menjaga anakku, hah?"

"Kami selalu menjaganya—tapi Shinachiku selalu mengetahui keberadaan kami dan mengancam kami agar tidak selalu mengikutinya, Hokage-sama!" ujar yang lain, mereka mencoba membela diri agar Hokage tidak terus-terusan menyalahkan mereka. Walau mereka tau itu tidak akan membantu sama sekali.

Naruto menggeram marah, ia sudah menduga jika ia tidak berada di Konoha, Shinachiku pasti berada didalam bahaya. Namun pertemuan Kage di Suna tidak bisa ia tolak, dan jika saja orang-orang yang ia percayai tidak sedang melaksanakan tugas yang ia berikan, mungkin mereka bisa menjaga Shinachiku. Dan juga bocah itu benar-benar menuruni sifatnya yang keras kepala.

"Kalian bisa keluar." Perintah Naruto, kepalanya berdenyut sakit, ia terlalu banyak memikirkan hal belakangan ini dan ditambah hilangnya putra semata wayangnya—menambah sakit kepala Naruto.

"Hyuuga—apa sebenarnya mau kalian?" desisnya marah.

Masih bisa diingat oleh Naruto sendiri bagaimana Hyuuga menjadi pemberontak dan mencoba berkudeta dengan Konoha ketika ia memutuskan menikah dengan Sakura daripada dengan sang putri dari klan Hyuuga. Ia tau pengorbanan Neji untuknya, dan memintanya menjaga Hinata. Namun perasaannya tak bisa ia bohongi, ia tetap menaruh hati pada Sakura dan ia tak bisa memberikan ruang dihatinya untuk Hinata. Hingga ia memutuskan menikah dengan Sakura yang menjadi pemicu klan Hyuuga memberontak. Kekecewaan Hinata dan marahnya sang ayah melihat putrinya tak bisa mendapatkan sang tambatan hati membuat kepala klan Hyuuga tersebut memutuskan merencanakan kudeta ketika para tetinggi Konoha mengangkat Naruto menjadi Hokage ke-7.

Dengan keputusan para tetinggi memilihnya menjadi Hokage ke-7 itu lah yang menjadi puncak kemarahan Hyuuga. Para tetinggi pun memerintahkan pada Naruto untuk memusnahkan klan Hyuuga, namun ia menolak mentah-mentah karna itu hanya akan mengulang kehancuran untuk Konoha dimasa depan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengasingkan klan Hyuuga, dan menjauhkannya dari desa sementara hingga petinggi klan tersebut berpikir jernih.

Ia kira dengan cara itu akan menjauhkan bencana dari keluarga kecilnya. Ternyata pengasingan itu membuat klan Hyuuga tampak kotor oleh penduduk Konoha lainnya, dan cerita lama seperti klan Uchiha kembali terulang. Namun—Naruto tidak memutuskan memusnahkan klan Hyuuga, pasti ada cara lain! Pasti ada!

Dan ketika ia mendapat cara untuk berdamai dengan Hyuuga—peristiwa mengerikan dalam hidupnya terjadi.

Sakura dibunuh oleh ninja bayaran dari klan Hyuuga. Yang membuatnya murka dan memutuskan benar-benar membuang klan Hyuuga dari Konoha dan tak segan-segan mendeklarasikan perang dengan klan besar itu.

Mereka sempat berperang, namun tak lama kemudian Suna meminta mereka untuk gencatan senjata. Gencatan senjata itu disetujui oleh Hyuuga karna klannya mulai terancam musnah karna korban yang berjatuhan. Dan Konoha pun setuju untuk kebaikan bersama. Tapi hawa permusuhan itu masih ada dan pihak yang tak ingin mereka damai melakukan hal kotor dengan cara mereka sendiri selama bertahun-tahun.

Namun dengan ini—Naruto meyakinkan sendiri jika gencatan senjata ini tidak ada gunanya.

Anaknya telah diculik oleh mereka!

"Kalian akan menyesal, Hyuuga!"

xXXXx

Shina duduk diam saat dihadapannya Menma tengah berjuang menyelamatkan harga dirinya dengan cara bakuhantam bersama Sai. Dari mata emeraldnya bisa ia nilai jika keduanya tangguh, hanya saja jika Menma dikendalikan emosi, Sai bernafsu ingin membuat Menma menderita. Tunggu—apa bedanya?

Shinachiku menyipitkan matanya lalu memiringkan kepalanya, dipikirannya sedang terjadi bentrok tentang pemikirannya tadi.

Sementara itu Menma jatuh terduduk ketika pipinya dihantam oleh bogem mentah Sai. Pipinya sontak lebam dan rasa sakit membuatnya tak bisa memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Dihadapannya Sai tersenyum menang menatap Menma yang kalah telak.

"Kau tak akan pernah menang, Menma." Ia berjongkok dihadapan Menma, menoyor kepalanya. "Lemah, dan akan tetap lemah." Ia tertawa senang, Menma hanya bisa membalasnya dengan pandangan tajam.

Shinachiku telah kembali kealamnya ketika ia mendengar debaman keras dari Menma yang jatuh terduduk. Ia melihat Sai berbicara sesuatu dan menoyor kepala Menma. Haruskah ia bertindak?

"Ternyata pengaruh keluarga itu kuat, ya?" Sai berdiri, menatap jijik Menma. "Orangtua homo, anaknya pun pasti juga homo. Menggelikan!" Sai menyeringai, ia mengangkat kakinya lalu menginjak selangkangan Menma hingga si raven berteriak kesakitan. Perlawanan pun dilakukan oleh Menma namun Sai tetap bertahan menyiksanya. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kau lahir darimana, Menma? Ibumu laki-laki 'kan? Dia mengeluarkanmu dari bokongnya 'kan? Hahaha! Kau itu kotoran! Kau kotoran, Menma!"

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, ia geram, ia benar-benar marah!

BUGH!

Menma tersentak kaget ketika suara itu masuk kegendang telinganya, ia lantas mendongak—mendapati Sai yang dihajar oleh Shinachiku membabibuta. Kedua kepalan tangan Shina menghantam wajah Sai bolak-balik, kakinya lalu bergerak menghantam kepalanya, dan tak butuh beberapa detik—lutut Shinachiku dihantamkan keperut Sai.

Menma lupa akan bernafas.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mempunyai wajah dan perawakan yang sama persis seperti pamanku. Tapi jika kau menyakiti dan menghina keluargaku— **kau mati.** "

Shinachiku membalikkan badan, ia mengangkat tubuh Menma dan menggendongnya ala putri. Membelakangi Sai, Shinachiku meliriknya dari ekor mata, "Apa salahnya jika dua laki-laki bersama. Mereka saling mencintai.. Dan juga... itu bukan urusanmu 'kan?"

Ia meninggalkan Sai yang terkapar tak berdaya.

xXXXx

Shinachiku masih menggendong Menma ketika ia sampai dikediaman keluarga Uchiha. Ia sempat memeriksa sejenak dan memastikan jika kedua orangtua Menma tidak ada dirumah. Setelahnya ia membawa Menma ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua.

Setelah menurunkan Menma secara perlahan, Shinachiku langsung turun kebawah mencari kotak P3K dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Duduk dihadapan Menma, Shina mengoleskan obat lebam ke pipi dan dagu Menma. Si raven yang diperlakukan spesial oleh Shinachiku hanya bisa berdiam diri, sampai akhirnya suara Shina mengejutkannya.

"Dimana lagi yang sakit?"

Mata biru Menma menunjuk kearah selangkangannya, yang langsung direspon oleh Shina dengan membawa tangannya ke dekat barang pribadi milik Menma.

DEGDEGDEGDEG!

Tangan Shinachiku freeze seketika, tepat sebelum telapak tangannya menyentuh selangkangan Menma yang berbalut celana sekolah.

"K-K-Kau yakin sakitnya di-disini?" Shina memandang Menma yang merona dan mengangguk.

BLUSH!

"H-H-Haruskah ku-ku-kupegang?"

"Jangan!"

.

.

Naruto masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil menghela nafas. Oh sial—semakin lama bahan maknan semakin mahal!

Ia baru akan melangkahkan kakinya keruang tengah sebelum ia menyadari ada sepatu tergeletak disana.

"Menma sudah pulang?" gumamnya, ia melirik keatas.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menaruh belanjaannya sembarang. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga. Kenapa Menma cepat pulang? Apa ia sakit? Apa sesuatu terjadinya?

Jantung Naruto berdetak tak karuan memikirkan sang anak.

Ia berhenti didepan kamar Menma, dari luar terdengar suara yang membuat dahinya mengernyit.

"A-Ah! Jangan disentuh, Shina!"

"Ti-Tidak apa—kau tahan saja, aku akan melakukannya cepat!"

"Ja-Jangan, bodoh! 'Itu' pasti akan sakit!"

"Kalau tidak mencobanya, mana kita tau, Menma! Aku yakin sakitnya Cuma sebentar kok!"

"A-Ah.. Shina!"

Naruto membeku didepan pintu anaknya. Percakapan Menma dan Shinachiku tak bisa ia cerna maksudnya. MEREKA SEDANG MELAKUKAN APA?!

Dengan tangan bergetar—Naruto mencoba meraih gagang pintu...

—dan menggesernya secara kasar.

BRAK!

Shinachiku dan Menma menoleh kearah Naruto yang memerah marah. Tangan Shinachiku yang berada didalam celana Menma dan posisi Menma yang terbaring dengan sebelah tangan Shina menahan tubuhnya—cukup memberikan penjelasan pada Naruto.

Dengan gemetar ia meraih ponsel disaku celananya, mengetik nomor yang telah ia hafal dan menelpon seseorang jauh disana.

" _Naruto? Ada apa?"_

"Menma dan Shinachiku... ingin melakukan apa yang kita lakukan semalam."

" _H-Hah?"_

"...mereka... akan melakukan... yang kita lakukan... semalam."

" _AKU AKAN KEMBALI SEKARANG JUGA, DOBE! DAN JAUHI ALIEN ITU DARI ANAKKU!"_

Ponsel jatuh dengan dramatisnya, Naruto menoleh pada dua pasang mata yang menatapnya bingung. Keduanya pun tak merubah posisinya yang ambigu.

"K-Kaa-chan?"/ "Tou-chan?"

"Mengertilah, anak-anak... Kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan 'itu'.." ucapnya tanpa sadar, roh Naruto setengah melayang entah kemana.

"'I-Itu?!" keduanya serentak saling pandang, sedetik kemudian mereka lantas menjauh dari masing-masing.

"K-Kaa-chan! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikrikan!"

xXXXx

Pertemuan dengan Hiashi Hyuuga, ayahnya Hinata yang juga pemimpin klan—diwarnai dengan perang dingin diantara kedua belah pihak. Naruto mencoba menahan emosinya, mendapati jika sang pemimpin klan tampak santai namun waspada.

Menebak jika pria tua dihadapannya tidak akan buka mulut lebih dulu, Naruto pun membiarkan dirinya membuka percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan anakku?" namun pembukaan yang dilakukan Hokage sangatlah fatal ternyata.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus untuk memulai kembali peperangan, Hokage-sama." Penekanan dinada terakhir oleh Hiashi membuat Naruto menyipit tajam.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktu ku, Hiashi-san! Katakan dimana kalian menyembunyikan Shinachiku?! Jika kalian melepaskannya sekarang, aku bisa meneruskan gencatan senjata ini!"

Hiashi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, mata menyipit mendapati nada sang Hokage sangatlah tidak pantas untuk orang tua sepertinya, "Jadi kau menginginkan peperangan ini dilanjutkan, Naruto?"

"JANGAN BERBASA-BASI!"—BRAK!

Naruto tak bisa menahan emosinya, gebrakan meja yang ia lakukan tepat dihadapan Hiashi sudah cukup menjelaskan pada sang pemimpin klan, jika Naruto benar-benar tidak bermain-main dengan pemintaannya untuk membebaskan Shinachiku.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan cara kotor seperti itu, Naruto." Hiashi menatap dua safir yang tersulut emosi, "Jika aku memang menculik anakmu, akan ku lepaskan sekarang juga. Tapi... Aku tidak melakukan itu sama sekali."

"Ya, namun orang bayaranmu yang melakukannya." Naruto menatap lantang Hiashi, "Aku tidak tau kau memang mengatakan hal yang benar atau bohong.." Naruto membalikkan badan, semua pengawalnya segara bersiaga dengan sang sang Hokage yang bersiap meninggalkan tempat Hyuuga. "—aku hanya ingin anakku kembali dengan selamat. Dan jika kalian menyakitinya seujung jari saja..." ia menoleh kebelakang, mata rubah yang menandakan Naruto benar-benar-benar tidak main-main—ditujukan pada sang kepala klan, "...klan kalian akan ku musnahkan."

Penutup percakapan itu membuat kaki Hiashi dingin. Ia merasa takut dengan tatapan sang pemimpin desa. "Kalian... cepat cari keberadaan Shinachiku." Perintahnya dengan suara agak berat. Hiashi tak bisa bermain-main jika sang Hokage telah menunjukkan ketidakmainannya. "Temukan dia bagaimanapun caranya."

xXXXx

Shinachiku dan Menma duduk berjauhan. Mereka berada dikamar Menma dan telah mendapati ocehan Naruto juga tatapan menusuk dari Sasuke tentang apa yang terjadi hingga membuat kejadian 'ambigu' itu tadi—hanya bisa menerimanya dengan pasrah.

Menma yang sudah biasa dan bahkan kebal—namun tetap mendengar tiap kata dari orangtuanya—mengganggap apa yang dikatakan orangtuanya benar. Dia harusnya bisa menjaga diri, dan tidak membiarkan dirinya dipijak-pijak seperti tadi. Sedangkan Shinachiku—yang seumur hidupnya belum melihat 'sang ayah' marah dan khawatir seperti tadi—menanggapinya hanya dengan tundukan. Dan ketika semuanya telah mereka lalui, kini pun mereka merenung sendiri.

"Kau harusnya tidak membantuku.." Menma merapatkan pelukannya pada lutut, ia menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya disana. "Sudah ku bilang aku bisa mengatasainya—

"Dan membiarkanmu dipijak-pijak seperti dia menginjak kaleng minuman? Dia juga telah menghina ayahku—maksudku ayahmu—maksudku kaa-chanmu—Argh! Yang mana saja!" Shinachiku mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Intinya, aku minta maaf sajalah."

Menma melirik Shinachiku yang menunduk, "Minta maaf untuk bagian yang mana?"

"Semuanya—terutama yang siang tadi..."

BLUSH!

Menma dan Shinachiku saling pandang lalu merona, sedetik kemudian Menma mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Shinachiku dan ia sendiri kini menunduk.

"Sungguh... Aku belum memegangnya—

"Jangan dibicarakan!"

Shinachiku berdehem, ia melirik Menma yang masih merona dari sudut matanya, "Maaf..."

"Daripada itu..." Menma kembali melirik Shinachiku, "Kita harus menghadapi apa yang akan dilakukan Sai besok."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sai adalah cucu tunggal Danzo, anaknya adalah atasan Tou-san, dan Danzo sendiri pemilik sekolahku." Menma menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kurasa aku harus pindah kota lagi."

"Pindah kota? Kau hanya cukup pindah sekolah 'kan—

"Dan mendapat perlakuan sama setiap harinya? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku perlu tempat baru yang tak ada satupun yang mengenalku." Menma menghela nafas. "Ngomong-ngomong kau kapan kembali ke planetmu?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

Menma berdecak malas, "Maksudku, jika orangtua ku benar-benar memutuskan untuk pindah kota—bagaimana denganmu? Orangtuamu pasti juga akan khawatir jika kau terus-terusan disini 'kan?"

Shinachiku mengalihkan pandangannya, "Entahlah.. Aku merasa nyaman disini." Ia menarik nafas, "Dan juga aku tidak tau cara kembali kesana."

"Pesawat?"

"Maksudmu dengan benda besar yang terbang itu?"

"Hu-um?"

"Kemana?"

"Mana aku tau! Planetmu dimana—dan disanalah kau pulang!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar mengusirku, Menma?"

"Aku tidak—

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku disini, oke?!"

Perdebatan yang hampir membuat keduanya terpancing emosi diputuskan oleh Menma yang menutup mulutnya. Bohong kalau ia tidak ingin Shinachiku disini bersamanya. Selama hidupnya ia hanya bersama orangtuanya, sulit untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang sekitar, apalagi jika mereka tau orangtuanya seperti apa. Dan Menma selalu berakhir sendiri tanpa teman.

Dengan munculnya Shinachiku, sedikit Menma merasa jika hidupnya tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Menma bisa menjadi temannya, juga pengakuan Shina yang mengatakan jika kaa-channya adalah tou-channya—Menma merasa seperti mempunyai saudara.

"Menma?"

Suara Shinachiku menyadarkan Menma dari pikirannya. Kedua wajah mereka begitu dekat, dan Menma bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana indahnya emerald yang dimiliki oleh Shinachiku.

Beranikah dia?

Menma mengepalkan tangannya—ia ingin—sungguh—

"Menma?"

Shinachiku agaknya tersentak kaget ketika tangannya digenggam Menma, dan si raven mendadak mendekati wajahnya lebih dari sekedar 'dekat'.

Dan saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menembel dibibirnya—Shinachiku memandang Menma yang terpejam.

Kecupan itu tidak lah lama. Menma segera menarik diri dan mendorong tubuh Shina untuk menjauh.

"Me-Menma—

"Ku harap dengan itu..." Menma berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamarnya, "—membuatmu mau tinggal disini bersama ku."

Bagus—sepertinya darah Uchiha mengalir deras ditubuh Menma. Shinachiku telah menjadi orang yang 'berharga' bagi bocah itu hingga ia tidak membiarkan si pirang kembali ke rumahnya.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan kamar anaknya dan menggeser tubuhnya ketika Menma keluar—tanpa disadari oleh si Menma jika dia ada disana sejak tadi—memandang datar punggung anaknya yang menuruni anak tangga. Setelah Menma turun ke lantai bawah, Sasuke pun melangkah masuk ke kamar Menma.

Ia memandang Shinachiku yang menatapnya kaget.

Sasuke diam tanpa kata, membuat Shinachiku yang merasa bersalah tertunduk karnanya.

"...satu kali saja kau membuatnya menangis—kau tidak akan pernah ku izinkan bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Shinachiku yang mengepal. Demi Kami-sama—perasaannya sungguh campur aduk sekarang!

xXXXx

Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Hokage yang berwajah marah, tapi itu tidak akan mempengaruhi Uchiha yang tinggal satu-satunya didunia itu. Walau sedikit menggilitik disudut hati, Sasuke berusaha memandam yang telah lalu.

"Aku memerintahkanmu pulang lusa kemarin." Ia menyipitkan mata, "Aku tidak tau jika kebiasaan Kakashi-sensei turun padamu. Dan bahkan lebih parah ternyata."

"Jangan banyak bicara. Katakan maumu, Hokage."

"Temukan Shinachiku—

"Dia tidak ada disini."

Naruto berdecak kesal, "Aku tidak bodoh, Sasuke. Aku tau dia tidak ada disini, tapi aku memerintahkanmu untuk menemukannya!"

"Dia anakmu, dan bukan tanggung jawabku." Pria yang tak lagi menggunakan gaya rambut uniknya itu melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruangan sang Hokage, "Yang ku maksudkan dia tidak ada disini—dia tidak ada didunia ini, Dobe."

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang terbelalak.

Panggilan itu—ia kira Sasuke sudah melupakannya. Tapi—kata-kata sebelumnya membuat emosi Naruto perlahan naik.

Apa yang dimaksud Sasuke?!

"Tidak ada... Tidak ada didunia ini maksudmu?" Naruto mengepalkan tangan, "KAU INGIN BILANG KALAU ANAK KU MATI, TEME?!" kepalan tangan itu menghancurkan meja kerjanya. Naruto merasa terpuruk kali ini.

Jika benar anaknya tidak ada didunia ini—yang ia artikan 'meninggal'—untuk apa dia menggunakan akal sehatnya.

Shinachiku—telah dibunuh oleh Hyuuga. Dan untuk apa ia mempertahankan gencatan senjata ini?

"Kuso!"

xXXXx

Beberapa hari kemudian, Shinachiku menjadi pendiam dan lebih memilih berjalan dibekalang Menma dibanding disampingnya, jika mereka pergi kesuatu tempat bersama-sama. Seperti sekarang, saat Naruto meminta mereka membeli sesuatu diswalayan—mereka berjalan dengan jarak yang cukup membuat orang beranggapan jika mereka bukanlah orang yang saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Menma melirik Shinachiku yang lebih memilih memandang kearah lain. Si raven mendengus, menyadari jika Shinachiku dan yang lainnya tidak ada beda sedikit pun. Mungkin ia merubah sikapnya karna kecupan itu—mungkin Shinachiku menyadari jika apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang menjijikkan.

Menma mengepalkan tangannya dan melangkah lebih cepat.

Shinachiku memandang punggung Menma yang tiba-tiba bergerak cepat, ia mencoba mendekati namun orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang membuat langkahnya sedikit terhambat. Hingga akhirnya ia tak lagi bisa melihat keberadaan Menma.

Ditengah kerumunan orang-orang, Shinachiku memilih membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pulang.

Pulang...

Ia melambatkan langkahnya lalu berhenti.

Sejak kapan ia menganggap rumah Menma adalah rumahnya? Pulang? –hanya karna pria yang disebut Menma 'ibu' adalah ayahnya di Konoha? Hanya karna melihat keberadaan kedua orangtua Menma selalu dirumah ada untuk mereka—ia anggap rumah?

Shinachiku bahkan mengganggap Sasuke adalah ayahnya ketika dirumah itu.

...salahkah jika ia ingin pulang?

xXXXx

Disaat kehancuran klan Hyuuga sangatlah dekat—seorang ANBU bawahan Sasuke datang dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada tunggal Uchiha itu. Sesuatu yang ia temukan ditempat terakhir orang bayaran klan Hyuuga itu melihat Shinachiku.

Sasuke yang mendapatkan sebuah gulungan yang telah dipakai itu, meminta ANBU tersebut untuk meneliti darah yang tergores disana dan kode-kode yang terdapat didalam gulungan tersebut. Ia menatap tiap tulisan kode digulungan yang ia tau adalah teknik untuk menyelamatkan diri. Namun sepertinya seseorang telah ceroboh dengan garis dobel disalah satu kode.

"Anak bodoh."

Dengan decakan pelan, pria yang tak ingin menikah itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

xXXXx

Shinachiku duduk membeku dihadapan seorang pria berambut merah, mata rubinya menyipit tajam memandang Shinachiku hingga ia merasa kakinya membeku. Sedangkan disampingnya, Menma menatap tajam pria tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, Kyuubi?"

"Jaga mulutmu bocah, aku adalah pamanmu." Pria bernama Kyuubi itu mendeathglare Menma yang benar-benar tak suka ia berada dirumahnya. "Aku tidak akan mau menginjak rumah menjijikkan ini jika gedung apartemen tempat ku tinggal tidak disegel, anak sialan."

"Kyuu-nii—

"Naruto berhenti memanggil ku seolah aku kakakmu, adik tak berguna." Kyuubi duduk melipat kaki, ia menyender di kursi yang ia duduki dan memandang kebawah dimana Shinachiku, Naruto dan Menma duduk. "Dimana ayam itu? Setelah menghamili dan membawa mu pergi dari rumah—dia hanya bisa memberikan rumah menjijikkan ini?" Kyuubi menatap lurus Naruto, "Menyedihkan!"

"Kyuubi—aku tidak segan-segan melempar pisau dapur padamu! Jadi lebih baik kau keluar dari rumahku, jika benar kau merasa jijik dengan rumah ini!"

Kyuubi melepaskan sepatunya, ia lantas melemparkan sepatu itu tepat ke wajah Menma. "Bocah, kau hidup didunia ini karna uangku. Jadi diam dan biarkan aku memaki keluargamu sesuka hati."

Shinachiku melirik Menma yang tertunduk dengan jejak merah diwajahnya akibat lemparan Kyuubi. Ia lalu menatap Naruto yang mati-matian menahan tindakannya agar tak menghajar kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau diincar oleh Danzo? Bagus sekali, Naruto." Kyuubi melipat kedua tangannya, "Kau memang ingin membuat keluargamu mati—

"Maka dari itu aku mohon padamu, Kyuubi." Naruto tertunduk, si pirang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kakaknya untuk kesekian kali. Ini demi keselamatan keluarganya. "Aku butuh bantuanmu..." jika ia bisa memiliki pilihan lain, Naruto akan memilih pilihan itu. Namun tak ada pilihan untuknya sekarang. Setelah Shinachiku menghajar Sai hingga sekarat, keluarga Danzo tidak terima dan menginginkan hal yang sama terjadi pada Menma. Dan sejak kejadian itu Menma tak lagi bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya demi menghindari orang-orang Danzo yang siap mencelakainya. Lalu Kyuubi adalah orang yang muncul dipikirannya saat itu. Orang yang masih bisa ia hubungi dan mintai bantuan... Orang yang selalu menyakitkan hati jika berbicara, namun selalu memberikan pertolongan padanya.

"Kau ingin pindah kemana lagi?" ia berdecak kesal, "Sudah 4 kota yang kau tinggali dan berakhir dengan pergi. Sudah ku bilang, Naruto—tinggalkan Uchiha itu dan kembali kerumah. Kau akan selalu tentram disana, dan tidak akan diganggu oleh dua Uchiha yang menyulitkan hidupmu!"

Suara tinggi Kyuubi membuat Shinachiku menoleh dan memandang Menma juga Naruto yang terdiam. Dia bisa saja membela—namun sejak ia menyadari bahwa ia ingin pulang, ia merubah sikapnya agar tidak terlalu dekat seperti kemarin. Walau Naruto didunia ini dan Naruto didunianya berwajah sama—tapi Naruto dihadapannya bukanlah ayahnya, bukanlah keluarganya. Jadi ia membatasi diri untuk bertindak.

Shinachiku lalu memandang Kyuubi yang kini diam namun masih menyimpan kemarahan. Ia awalnya hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika Menma memaki pria berambut merah yang datang kerumahnya dengan cara kasar, dan mendengar nama 'Kyuubi' keluar dari mulutnya, ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika 'Kyuubi' yang ia kenal didunia ini menjadi manusia. Dan bahkan menjadi seorang kakak dari pria yang berwajah sama dengan ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, anak pungut?" Kyuubi memijit batang hidungnya, "Satu bocah Uchiha sudah membuatmu menderita, Naruto. Dan kau membiarkan bocah yang mengaku dari keluarga ibu tinggal disini? Memangnya kau sekaya apa, Naru?"

Panggilan yang membuat Naruto bergetar, membawa kenangan-kenangan yang menyakitkan hati si pirang ke dalam ingatannya.

"Shinachiku, Menma... Bisa kalian pergi keluar sebentar?"

Suara bergetar milik Naruto membuat Shinachiku memandang prihatin. Dia memang bukanlah ayahnya, tapi melihat seseorang yang memiliki wajah dan nama yang sama seperti ayahnya menangis—Shinachiku merasa teriris.

Menma yang diminta dengan suara parau kaa-channya langsung memilih pergi. Meninggalkan Shinachiku yang masih duduk terdiam.

"Oi, kau dengar kalau dia mengusirmu 'kan?" Kyuubi bersuara sengit, "Pergi dari hadapanku, pirang."

Tak butuh dua kali untuk dia mengatakannya, Shina langsung berdiri dan melangkah keluar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Suara Menma sempat mengagetkan Shina hingga ia menoleh kearah Menma, ketika mereka berada diluar. Namun melihat si raven yang menunduk menahan kemarahannya, Shinachiku membiarkan mulutnya terkunci.

"Kau sudah tau banyak tentang ku. Kau sudah tau kalau orangtuaku dibuang oleh keluarganya hanya karna memiliki aku. Dan kau merubah sikapmu saat kau tau, kalau kau adalah salah satu orang yang berharga untukku." Menma tertawa miris, "Kau sudah tau terlalu banyak, Shina.." ia meliriknya dengan pandangan yang Shina tak bisa artikan, "Tapi kau sepertinya memutuskan ingin kembali ke planetmu." Ia melangkah menghadap Shina. "Aku menarik permintaanku untuk menginginkan mu selalu disini. Jika kau ingin pulang—pulanglah..." Menma membalikkan badannya, "...dan kumohon jangan kembali lagi."

Shinachiku merasa nyeri menyerang dadanya ketika ia mendengar Menma memintanya pergi.

xXXXx

Sasuke berdiri dihadapan sang Hokage, gulungan yang kemarin dibawa oleh ANBU bawahannya kini ada dihadapan mereka.

"Ini apa? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menyetujui perjalananmu ke desa lain—

"Darah yang tergores disana adalah darah milik Shinachiku." Naruto menatap lurus kedua mata onyx Sasuke, "Dia memakai teknik yang aku buat untuk menyembunyikan diri dari kejaran. Tapi dia salah dengan satu kode."

"Sasuke... Tolong, otakku sedang malas untuk berpikir—

"Dia hidup, dan kini sedang berada dimensi lain dari kita."

Mata Naruto membelalak tak percaya, "La-Lalu bagaimana untuk—

"Kita bisa memanggilnya." Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Atau aku yang harus memanggilnya untuk kembali kesini."

.

.

 **ーつづくー**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya dichapter satu kemarin :3 maaf Ryuu ngetik ini cuap-cuap waktu di tempat kursus, jadi Ryuu ga bisa balas review :"

Review lagi ya? xD biar Ryuu bisa semngat dan makin aktif lagi! X3

Ryuuki Ukara/ 26 September 2015


End file.
